hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Finale Battle at Bald Mountain and Ohmtown Power Plant Transcript (DeviantArt stuff)
(The music plays and the intro begins where Bald Mountain and Ohmtown Power Plant with all and some Disney and Non-Disney Villains) Mok Swagger: My friends if they don't win or lose, if you'll come back tomorrow to truth or the worst? Mok Swagger: You'll begone worst or fair enough begone to wishes begone battle, if you don't or if you don't beat them all! Synonamess Botch: If you had enough for the time, if you can see, if you can time it all or go beat or win them all, you've got it? Belladonna, Zordrak, Chernabog, the Demon Gigantic and the other villains: Yes, we'll do it! Bugs Bunny: Hey, listen guys, I want you to tell the famous about the bad guys, is everything, ready? Buster Bunny, Tom Sawyer the Cat, Danger Mouse and Penfold, Dogtanian, Count Duckula and the other heroes: Yes, we will! Bugs Bunny: Okay, you know what, let's tell, if they gonna beat the bad guys, you can how much you'll dare, if you take one, okay? Daffy Duck: That Bald Mountain and Ohmtown Power Plant can be the path anyway, okay? Danger Mouse: Good grief, if I can just handled that thing for Angel. Bugs Bunny: Okay, let's fight! Rufus and Amberley: Yeah, we fight! Daffy Duck: But what about me?, Mickey can join the team with Tinkerbell! Bugs Bunny: Okay, let's go guys and gals, off toward march, march, march, let's go guys and gals, keep marching! Chernabog: Is that Mickey Mouse with that sorcerer hat? (Mickey Mouse leads with his magic hat with many, many, many heroes in the bald mountain and ohmtown power plant) Angel: It's them! Mok Swagger: I noticed if that thing! Chernabog: Get them! (The heroes are ready to fight the villains in Bald Mountain and Ohmtown Power Plant, because they're getting beating the villains off and off and off!) Chanticleer: (crowing) Widget and Mr.Bogus: War team, tribe! Twinkle: War team, tribe! (Tinkerbell prepares to fight the pixie dust and flying off to Chernabog's face) Dogtanian: Time to prepare, yourself, Mok Swagger! The Smurfs, The Care Bears and the Care Bears Cousins: Charge! Fievel, Tiger and Wylie Burp: Attack! Shreeky and Beastly: Oh no, not this again! Bugs Bunny: I'll get you for this you lucky troll loving flying gargoyle, Take this! (Bugs Bunny throws the carrot at Chernabog) Chernabog: Ow, that's very nice! Penfold: Crumbs, chief, i'm getting dizzy! (Penfold gets dizzy with Dragaunus and The Wizard of Wonderland are getting mad) Muppet Babies: Prepare yourself, wickedness! (The Muppet Babies preparing to fight Zordrak) Zordrak: Seriously? (Winnie the Pooh and his Friends with Heckle and Jeckle and Woody Woodpecker preparing to fight Corvax and Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) Heckle and Jeckle: Righty o, chumb! Nicholas and the Spirit of the Book: Take them, if you care! (Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, George Jetson, Fred Flintstone, Mrs. Brisby and Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride getting scared with Nicholas and the Spirit of the Book and then Bananaman and Detective Bogey with Balin the Mouse fighting to preparing Nicholas and the Spirit of the Book) Ralph the All-Purpose Animal: Get the load of you cowardly demons! (Ralph gets beating with Synonamess Botch with a knive) (Chris and Lon, Tom Sawyer the Cat and Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios) are getting fight B.L. Zebub, Puppetino and Lord Maliss with their baseball bats) Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios): Take this and that and this and that! (Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Blackie the Lamb, Charlie, Itchy, Mumford, Underdog, Mr. Magoo, Top Cat, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Yogi Bear and the gang are hitting No Heart with their clubs) No Heart: Ouch, ow, ouch, why did you dare? Top Cat: beats again, you No Heart! (Darkwing Duck gets spooked with Scrooge McDuck to fight Emperor Spine) Darkwing Duck: Let's get dangerous (Darkwing Duck hits with a bat on Emperor Spine) (Muzzy and Bob, Slimer, The Snorks, The Pink Panther, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Willy Fog, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Garfield, Orson, Rufus and Amberley, Alfred J. Kwak, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Buzzy the Crow, Herman and Katnip, Alf, Crysta and Batty Koda are hitting Emperor Spine with their baseball bats) Alf: Beats over, mac! Garfield: I hate Mondays for you! David the Gnome: (doing his tarzan yell) (David the Gnome swings the vine and kick Dragaunus) Dragaunus: ow, that smarts! (Asterix, Tintin, Lucky Luke, Princess Irene, Curdie, The BFG, Sophie, Danny, Sawyer, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench are preparing fight to Belladonna) Chip and Dale: Take this and that, ha ha ha! Belladonna: You fools, huh? (Casper, Blush, Dragui, Foofur, Hazel and the rabbits, The cast from Animal Farm, Abigail Furling, Mighty Mouse, Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb are beating at Synonamess Botch, Lord Maliss) Casper: Boo! Synonamess Botch: (screaming) You fooled ghost! Lord Maliss: Let me outta here, let me outta here! (Buster Bunny, Garbancito de La Mancha, Yakko, Wakko and Dot and Pinky and the Brain are beating Mok Swagger and falls down into the cliff) Buster Bunny: bombs, away, Mok! Pinky: Narf, he he he! Mok Swagger: Oh my gosh, no! Brain: Yes! (Mighty Mouse, Omar, Dizzy and Stretch are saving Angel) Mighty Mouse: Here I come to save the day! Angel: Thanks, Omar! Omar: Yeah, you to! (Benny Breakiorn, Johan and Peewit are happy) (Roly and Delfy are shaking hands) (Danger Mouse and Penfold and Count Duckula are happily glad talking) Danger Mouse: We've made it! Penfold: We've finally made it! Count Duckula: We've done, so, well! (The Smurfs, Bugs Bunny, Bert Raccoon, Daniel Mouse, Jan Mouse, Chanticleer, Mickey Mouse, Tinkerbell and the many other heroes are walked away it was) Papa Smurf: We've finally made it, it was! Bugs Bunny: Really, Doc? (The characters are scared and spying Mok Swagger in his own accident, because he is mad about the fools) Chanticleer: Never to talk that again! Fievel Mousekewitz: We never talk that again (winks) Abigail Furling: Go prove it! Justin: Going somewhere? Mok Swagger: huh? (Justin kicks Mok Swagger and falls off the cliff again) Gabby: Yes, I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it! Flora Fauna: Well, I guess we're proved it out! Mr.Ages: That's true, it is! Rod Rescueman: Oh yeah, baby, let's dance, hit it Balin! (The Disney music plays) Bugs Bunny: Okay, guys and gals, let's dance, dance, dance, dance, if you please! (The heroes are dancing, but the villains are getting dead over) (and then the music ends and then the credits scrolled up and fades) Here is The giant huge long transcript of The Finale Battle at Bald Mountain and Ohmtown Power Plant (with characters such as Buster Bunny, Tom Sawyer the Cat, Danger Mouse and Penfold, Dogtanian, Count Duckula, Roly, Delfy, Mr.Bogus, Widget, Fievel, Mrs. Brisby, Justin and Mr.Ages, The Smurfs, Omar, Dizzy and Stretch, Abigail Furling, Bert Raccoon, Clara and The Nutcracker Prince, Scrooge McDuck, Darkwing Duck, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench are from The Rescue Rangers, Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker are from Talespin, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Muzzy and Bob, Asterix, Tintin, The Care Bears and the Care Bears Cousins, Fievel Mousekewitz, Littlefoot, Chanticleer, Benny Breakiron, Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Ralph the All-Purpose Animal and Mumford, Flora Fauna, Rod Rescueman, Hazel and the Rabbits from Watership Down (1978), Daniel Mouse and Jan Mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Mighty Mouse, Balto, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Tiger, Wylie Burp, Winnie the Pooh and his Friends, Chris and Lon, Casper, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride, Danny and Sawyer, Tom and Jerry, Droopy, David the Gnome, Bananaman, Detective Bogey, Danger Mouse and Penfold (in their styles from 1981-92), The BFG, Sophie, Garbancito de La Mancha, The cast from Animal Farm (1954), Herman and Katnip, The Snorks, Crysta, Batty Koda, Lucky Luke and many more) are against Mok Swagger, Synonamess Botch, B.L. Zebub, Puppetino, Lord Maliss, Nicholas and the Spirit of the Book, Dark Heart, No Heart, Beastly, The Wizard of Wonderland, Shreeky, Mrazomor, Emperor Spine, Corvax, Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, Belladonna, Zordrak, Lord Dragaunus, Chernabog and the Demon Gigantic with Angel from Rock and Rule is onstage, in a skimpy outfit and strapped to bracers and a strange collar on her neck as part of ther dress in the Ohmtown Power Plant are inspired by the two fights were The Battle at Bald Mountain Part 1 and Part 2 The Final Battle from CKprimeval07´s Heroes vs. Villains Round 16 Finale. from DeviantArt: TomArmstrong20 Category:My art STUFF